


Take a Minute

by TamaraAdama14



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraAdama14/pseuds/TamaraAdama14
Summary: Some times you have to take a minute to look at your life and what has brought you to where you are right now.  Even if those events are painful.





	1. Kate's Story

Kate Stewart didn't have a normal childhood, her parents worked for UNIT and then when she was five her parents were transferred to Geneva, Switzerland for five years. That should have been a wonderful promotion for both of them, but it came with a huge drawback for them. One that they should have fought, but they didn't. They were going but they couldn't take Kate. She would have to stay in the United Kingdom. It was decided that she would stay with Sarah Jane while her parents were in Switzerland. It was supposed to be five years, it turned into ten and then thirteen and at that point they missed her eighteenth birthday. She didn't care any more at that point they weren't her mum and dad they were just the people who brought her into the world and nothing more.


	2. Skye's Story

Sky Smith was born (born isn’t the right word, created is more accurate) into a strange life. Her mum fights aliens and her mom is living in Turkey hiding from her current self so she couldn’t cause a rip in the space time continuum. It made family meetings weird. Kate could be in the Tower of London, Abe and Mary somewhere in the middle of nowhere small town USA, Luke would usually be helping Torchwood with an issue that they had somehow gotten themselves into, but the whole family always managed to be there for the weekly family meeting, which was more of catching up with what everyone had been doing in the last week. Things could have been better if she hadn’t spent six years in the 1920s living with a serial killer, but he offered a place to stay and everything she could ever need while she was there. Not dying is usually the better plan.


	3. Rani's Story

Rani tried not to think about the beginning of her life, but instead tried to focus on the more recent parts of her life. She avoided thoughts of her childhood and going to school, instead thinking of the places she been and the people she’s met, not of her parents, but of her wife and children. Ten thousand years was a long time to be away, especially since they would see it her as only being gone for a couple of days whereas she would have had a whole other life that they would never, could never begin to understand. From the day she woke up in the desert in Egypt all those years ago until now she repressed the thoughts of everything that she wanted to be when she had wanted as a teenager and now relished in the life that she has now.


	4. Sarah Jane's Story

Sarah Jane knew that things could change at any given moment and what would be a blink of an eye to her could be the lifetime of an entire generation of humans. She had seen the greatest things in the world - cures of deadly diseases, peace between warring nations, but she had also seen the worst parts of humanity - the Jewish Holocaust, the Native American Holocaust. There is still hope for humans, things will be better. Times will change, peace will come and in time there will be no wars. Eventually her wife will come back from Turkey and their family will be whole again for the first time in nearly two hundred years, Abraham and Mary will bring the boys and Mamie to London, Kate will be there with Gordy and Os. Things will get better.


	5. Ace's Story

Ace woke up in a living room, somewhere and she had no idea where the Professor was. He should be here to help her and take her somewhere exciting, but her was gone and she had no idea where he was. Looking back at it, that was the best thing he could have done for her. He gave her the confidence to fight aliens and stand up for herself. Now she’s living in Liberia with her husband Yusuf, running Charitable Hearts and helping people. She’s helping to give people a second chance when she herself was never given a single chance, until the Professor came and changed her life forever.


	6. Osgood's Story

Osgood was born in Russia in 1992. Her mother gave her the first name Petronella, because her biological grandmother had died recently and it was respectful. Osgood as a middle name because it meant devine goth. Her last name like her mother is Lethbridge-Stewart, because while she would never know her biological grandparents her mother still respected them even if she hadn’t lived with them in seventeen years. She was raised on stories of aliens coming to the Earth and trying to take over the world and them being stopped by the Doctor, Grandma Sarah, Nani Rani, Uncle Luke and her biological grandparents. Some of them were more believable - reptilian people hibernating in the Earth’s crust, shape shifting aliens trying to take over the world - than others - robots that change sizes, killer plants. When she scared her Grandma Sarah told her that no matter what and no matter how scared she was the Doctor would always save her.


End file.
